When we were youngsters
by CasualtyX
Summary: It's when Jessica, Linda and Kirsty were in college


"Hi Linda", Jessica said as she entered college and found Linda already there sitting at a table.

"Hi", Linda replied.

"You ok", Jessica asked.

"Fine, just a little nervous for my maths exam", Linda replied.

"You'll do fine your good in maths", Jessica replied.

"You passed maths", Linda said.

"Linda, look at me, you have nothing to worry about", Jessica replied.

The girls walked up to nursing and waited outside the classroom until their teacher arrived and let them in. Jessica sat with Linda and then they worked together on the body parts and bones in a human. After nursing they had a break and Linda brought a sausage roll and then went to meet her maths teacher after eating it. Jessica went to her next lesson and sat next to Kirsty Clements a girl in the class who doesn't like Linda that much. Kirsty and Jessica are the same age while Linda is two years younger.

"Why do you hang out with that baby", Kirsty asked.

"Linda isn't a baby, she's a lovely friend", Jessica replied.

At lunch Linda came over and sat with Jessica and Kirsty. Linda brought a cone of chips while Jessica and Kirsty brought sandwichs. Kirsty rolled her eyes and Jessica smiled at Linda and then took the last bite of her sandwich.

"How was the exam", Jessica asked.

"Ok", Linda replied.

"See said it would be ok", Jessica replied.

"If you had past maths in year eleven...", Kirsty said but Jessica interrupted her.

"Linda struggles in maths", Jessica replied.

"Sorry", Kirsty answered.

After lunch it was home time Kirsty's mum picked her up and Linda and Jessica got the bus to Jessica's house. They entered and we're greeted by Jane, Jessica's mum who was now going out, she was wearing her hair in a bun and a black dress that went up to her knees. As she left Jessica and Linda went into their room and Sat on their beds.

"Thank you for letting me stay", Linda said.

"How many times, we don't mind", Jessica replied.

They got on with their course work and then started talking about what they could do tomorrow on their day off. Jane soon came home and had brought McDonald's with her, she brought herself a cheese burger, Jessica chicken nuggets and Linda a double cheese burger. After dinner they got on with their course work then went to sleep. The next morning. Jessica and Linda went to town and Jessica saw Kirsty and invited her over. Linda wasn't happy about that but she kept quiet. Kristy smiled at Linda then dragged Jessica away from her. Linda looked hurt but she tried to cover it. When they all went back to Jessica's, Kirsty started to leave Linda out. Linda went downstairs and sat on the sofa and began to cry.

"You alright love", Jane asked.

"They're leaving me out", Linda cried.

"That's not very nice is it", Jane said taking Linda for a hug.

"No", Linda said wiping her eyes.

Jane went upstairs to speak to Jessica and Kirsty about how upset they had made Linda. Jessica hadn't realized they had left Linda out and then felt bad because the house is technically Linda's as well as she lives there after her parents died. Jessica went downstairs and sat with a tearful Linda, she hadn't been brought up to leave anyone out. Jessica brought Linda upstairs as she wiped her eyes and sat with her and then they made the poster together. Jessica started to have second thoughts about Kirsty as she had left Linda out. Jessica didn't want to say anything but she knew leaving Linda out was wrong. She finally plucked up enough courage to ask Kirsty why she had been leaving Linda out and saying things behind her back. Jane went out and took Linda with her giving Jessica the perfect opportunity to ask Kirsty.

"What's your problem with Linda", Jessica asked.

"Don't know what you mean", Kirsty replied.

"Leaving her out, saying things behind her back, back stabbing her", Jessica replied.

"She's a big baby", Kirsty replied.

"Why", Jessica asked.

"She started crying in the middle of class", Kirsty replied.

"She'd just been humiliated and you cried last year", Jessica said making Kirsty go quiet.

Kirsty got up and walked downstairs waiting for Jane and Linda to return. After ten minutes they returned and Kirsty apologized and then left. Linda went upstairs and sat on her bed and smiled at Jessica who smiled back.

The next day at college Kirsty saved Linda a seat in nursing and they got on really well.


End file.
